


Noonday Conversations

by jedimasterstar



Series: A New Path [4]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch got coerced into spending some time with his brother in New York. But Don has to finish a case. Can they at least have lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noonday Conversations

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own _CSI: NY_ or _Criminal Minds_. They belong to their own groupies.  


    
   
Don got up at his usual time that morning. Though today was going to be good day – after this case is over, he is on vacation for a week with his older brother, who arrived last night. Aaron Hotchner, an FBI profiler, got himself coerced into spending the week with him – without Jack. His nephew was spending the week with Jessica, Haley’s sister. Hotch was not too fond of the idea, but knew better than to argue. So, he packed up his bags and came to the Big Apple.  
   
After taking his shower, Don cooked himself breakfast. “Hey, Aaron! I’m cooking breakfast! Want any?” he called. All he heard was a muffled sound. “Fine,” he replied, “feel free to raid the fridge if you want. And you can come by the station later. We can get lunch if nothing’s up.” After getting another muffled reply, he sat down with his eggs and toast and ate as quickly as possible – he was already running late.   
   
Cleaning his dishes up, he yelled, “See ya later!” And with that, he was gone. 

____________________________________________________________  
   
It was around 10am when Hotch decided to make an appearance at the station. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” greeted Don as he accepted a cup of coffee. Hotch went to get coffee before he came over. “Got a good sleep?” he asked, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk.  
   
“Better than normal,” replied Hotch as he took a seat. Don knew that his older brother was having nightmares still, though they have not been in a while. “So, we still up for lunch?” asked Hotch.  
   
Before he could answer, his phone rang. Sighing, he picked it up and answered, “Flack.” He then listened for a moment before saying, “Okay, I’ll be right up.” As he hung up, he looked at Hotch and said, “Something came up with the case I’m on. Hawkes wants me up in the lab. Wanna come?” As his brother nodded, Don picked up his coat and went for the elevators, Hotch right behind him.  
   
When they arrived on the 57th floor, Don said, “I shouldn’t be long.”  
   
“It’s alright. Take your time,” reassured Hotch. As Don wandered off to find Hawkes, Hotch looked around at his surroundings. It has been a while since he had been here. Nothing had really changed – except employees. There were a few new faces in the department.  
   
He was absorbed in his surroundings that he failed to hear someone walking up behind him. “Aren’t you suppose to be on vacation?” he heard. Startled, he spun around to see a smiling Mac Taylor looking at him.  
   
“It depends on how one defines ‘vacation’,” replied Hotch as he shook Mac’s hand. The older man was one of the few he could depend on if he needed to. He did not his team to know some things and he knew that Mac would not tell Don a thing if Hotch asked him to. “Nice to see you, Mac.”  
   
“You too, Aaron,” he greeted back. “How are you holding up?”  
   
“As well as I can,” he replied. He knew Mac would understand what he was saying. He was sure Don told him about what happened.  
   
“And Jack?”  
   
“Well enough. He’s mostly quiet; but that is expected after what he went through,” responded Hotch. Jack has been very quiet since the attack; but Hotch did not want to push him if he was not ready.  
   
“That’s good to hear,” Mac said.  
   
Before he could say anything else, though, a tall, curly haired brunette wandered over to them. “Mac, have you seen this yet?” Stella Bonasera asked, not noticing Hotch at first. “The cell count is…” she trailed off as she looked up and noticed the newcomer. “Aaron!” she greeted as she gave the man a hug. He and Stella had always gotten along – her warm and cheerful smile and attitude seemed to make him happy whenever he saw her.  
   
“Hey, Stella,” he greeted as he returned the hug.  
   
“I didn’t know you were in town,” she accused as she gave him a playful swat on the arm.  
   
He smiled, knowing that Mac and Don were never going to hear the end of it. “Really? I thought Don and Mac would have told everyone,” he replied.  
   
Slight fear came to Mac’s eyes as Stella turned toward him. “You knew?” she asked.  
   
“When Don told me that after the case he was on was complete, he was taking a week off,” he replied.  
   
Fortunately, he was saved from further interrogation with the arrival of Don. “Good news! Hawkes should have the DNA and plant results finished this afternoon.  The case should be wrapped up this evening,” he informed Hotch. He then yelped when Stella hit him in the arm. “What was that for?” he asked.  
   
“For not telling me that Aaron was going to be in town,” answered Stella as she glared at him.  
   
He gulped and said, “Must’ve slipped my mind.”  
   
“Slipped your mind, huh?” she repeated.  
   
Deciding to save his brother, Hotch interrupted with, “Hate to break this up, but I’m starving. Don promised to take me to lunch.”   
   
Giving Hotch a look of appreciation, Don said, “Yes I did. If you’ll excuse us…” He quickly led Hotch to the elevator, leaving Mac to handle Stella. “Thanks for that,” he whispered.  
   
“No problem,” replied Hotch as they stepped into the elevator. “So…where are we going?” he asked as the doors closed. 

__________________________________________________________  
   
They ended up at a local deli, a place Don knew from past visits. “You’ll like the food,” he told Hotch as they stood in line. “They have so many choices that you’ll never get bored of it.”  
   
“Sounds good,” said Hotch as they stepped up to the counter. He ordered a roast beef sandwich with the works while Don got a traditional philly cheese steak. As they found a table, Hotch asked, “So, your case is almost wrapped up?”  
   
“Pretty much. We have an idea who did it but Hawkes is waiting on DNA and plant results just to be sure,” Don answered as he bit into his sandwich. “So, how’s the munchkin?” he asked, attempting to steer Hotch off his case.  
   
“Good. He misses his Uncle Donnie, though,” he replied with a smirk. Don hated to be called that, but he let it go.  
   
“I’ll have to come down sometime.”  
   
“Try around the holidays. He’ll love that.”  
   
Don nodded in consideration and asked, “And you?”  
   
“Alright,” he replied. “The team has helped a lot, along with you.”  
   
“Nice to know I contribute to something,” Don retorted. “Who coerced you into taking a vacation anyway? Emily? JJ?”  
   
“Dave,” answered Hotch.  
   
Don smiled. “I don’t wanna even know how he did that,” he said. He knew that David Rossi can be manipulative when he wanted to be.  
   
Hotch just huffed and remained quiet. They ate in companionable silence before Don asked, “So, what do you want to do?”  
   
“Well, I promised Jack I would get him some souvenirs and take pictures for him,” answered Hotch, “so I’m pretty much at your mercy the next week.”  
   
Don gave him a mischievous grin before replying, “This is going to be good.”  
   
Hotch opened his mouth to retort when Don’s phone rang. He answered it and listened before hanging up. “Hawkes got the results back. We have our guy. I’m going to drop you off at the station before I go get him,” he told Hotch. The older man just nodded as they finished their food.  
______________________________________________________________

While Don was gone, Hotch just hung around the station for the rest of the afternoon. It was early evening when his brother found him. “We got a confession. He’s getting booked now.”  
   
“Good job,” Hotch congratulated.  
   
“Thanks,” said Don. “To celebrate this, and your visit, the gang, you, and I are going to go get some drinks and shoot some pool,” he told him.  
   
“Sounds like fun,” said Hotch as he followed Don out the door, ready for his vacation.   
    
 


End file.
